Please Unchain Me!
by Supernova Amelia Star
Summary: My try at a Repo! Fic. Tell me what u think. The night after the opera, Shilo Wallace is left with no family left. What will she do? Who will she meet? Will her new friend Graverobber help her? Who knows... I don't. Rating t for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own a thing! I had to get my mother to search the corners of the Earth to get the thing to watch, even now I don't own it, I had to rent it. :( Anyway it was a good movie, four outta five stars is my rating. Again I don't own a thing. Sorry. Read and Review.

Shilo Wallace sat there in her mother's tomb, mourning the death of her father. It had all happened so fast that night, last night, everything was clear, then he was gone. She was alone in the world, with no real knowledge of what to do. She threw the door of the tomb open and ran out. "What else could go wrong? It's not like I have nothing else to lose." She ran into the street and hoped to get hit by a car or a bus, a bus would be good, great even. She needed to feel something other than pain of loss. She screamed in frustration when she saw no hint of a car. She needed to get away, and she knew just where to do it.

Shilo's boots clicked on the pavement as she walked into the alley way where the Graverobber usually sold Z. She watched as the junkies started to swarm. The pale man stepped from the shadows, she stepped out, making sure her short dress rode up her leg in just the right way. Shoving the junkies out of the way she stood face to face with Graverobber. "Kid?" He asked. She nodded and eyed the glow in his pocket. "What are you doing here Kid?" He asked. "Why do you think I'm here," she said, "don't call me Kid." She held up a folded bill and smiled. His eyes widened as he took the bill. "You sure you want to do that?" "Z me!" she snapped. He held up his hands in surrender as he put the glass vial into the gun. He pressed it against her skin, just as he was about to pull the trigger, "Wait, I don't know if I can do this." She cried. He pulled the gun away and offered her back the money. "Keep it, you need it more than I do." She smirked. When she started to walk away he gripped her arm. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked. "Somewhere" She jerked her arm free. He gave her a questioning look, "I need to get away, anywhere, or have someone go in that house before me to take everything down." His eyes widened. _"Who me?"_ He asked. "I don't know. You're the first person I could think of. Please?" She pleaded. "What's in it for me?" "Hot shower, meals, and a warm bed. You in or not?" He smirked. She desperately wanted someone to help, she wanted him, specifically sought him out to ask this of him. He nodded his head and walked next to her. He heard a nagging voice saying _'Protect her! Protect her! God dammit man! Protect her!' _"Why?" He whispered. "What?" "Nothing." _'Look at her, she's all on her own in this world! The sick mother fucker she called her father never taught her how to survive! Protect her! Protect Her! PROTECT HER!' _The voice screamed. He groaned at how right his mind could be. "You sure you're okay," she asked, concerned. "I'm fine kid. I'm ore worried about you, are _you_ okay?" He asked. "I'll be fine. I just can't be alone. It scares me." She blushed. _'Cute. See she's too young to be out here all alone! Protect her!' _ "Alright!" He hissed. She gave him a look of question. " You really are starting to freak me out." she said. "Sorry." He whispered. He cursed under his breath at how stupid he could be at times. She shivered at the cool wind that blew through her. He puled her under his shoulder, trying to warm her. "Why'd you wear that Kid?" He asked. "Stop calling me Kid. And for bribery. If begging didn't work, I would've had to bribe you." She turned beet red. He smiled. "You do know that I'm a good ten years older than you, right?" She turned away and started to walk on her own. Her short dress rode up so he could see a hint of the tiny black shorts underneath. _'You're such a fucking creep!' _the voice screamed. That much he did know, this wasn't the first time he had heard that. "You never gave me your answer." He smiled. "I know you're older than me. Why do I care? I don't have a father, mother, god mom, or any family for that matter, and plus I have all of GeneCo after me now." She snapped. "Where'd you go after the opera?" He asked. "I didn't know you were a detective!" She laughed. "I'm not. I just-" " Then stop interrogating me!" She turned. He held his hands up in surrender. She walked a little faster and into the house's door, then took a look, and ran right back out. "Ki-" She gave him a sharp look. "Shilo, it can't be that bad." He said. She looked at him, searching for a little bit of sympathy. He grabbed her hand and stepped into the old style Victorian house. Pictures of Marni Wallace hung on every wall, eyeing them. "What kind of sick, twisted, monster was your father?" He asked. " Which part do you think is twisted? The part where he poisoned me, the part where he was a Repo Man, or the part where he murdered my mother?" She asked. "Every part." He said. "Turn them all off, please." She whispered. He looked at the pictures and saw the tiny black knob on the edge of the frames. He went through the house turning every frame off making sure everyone of them was off.

_**Hey Cool button, where'd you get it? Can I push it! Why don't you push the little button that says review! Why not push it! What's there to lose? **_


	2. The Basement

I own nothing! I wish I did. I don't even own the movie. I rented it! PARIS HILTON'S FACE FALLS OFF. OMFG I laughed when that happened. I know every part by heart now. I watched it like fifteen times already. Just to get everything right. Does anybody actually read these? If you do Review! Read then Review. It's so sad I haven't got any reviews.

Graverobber stepped into a room with the beeping of machines and the smell of chemicals. Finding the light switch, he flicked it on. Stuffed animals, a piano, and different varieties of bugs lined the room from wall to wall. "That sick son of a bitch." He said. Nathan Wallace kept his daughter holed up in this... hospital room. The room suddenly went dark, Graverobber could see the silhouette of a hand on the switch. "I'd prefer if we stayed out of this room." Shilo whispered. "You got it, Kid." He smiled. He knew it irritated her he wanted to see how far he could push before she finally snapped. "I told you its Shilo. Now I promised meals, what do you want, I mean you gotta be hungry." She said, meekly. "Anything is fine with me." He said. They walked down the stairs and into the foyer. Graverobber sat on the couch and waited for Shilo to come in. He watched the fire flicker, noting that the dust near it had been corrupted. He walked over to the fireplace and stuck his hand in the fire. Nothing. "Damn holograms." He took the ornament on the mantle and moved it in an arch form. He mumbled something under his breath. "What?" "The Repo Room." The door popped from the wall with a tiny click. He pulled the secret door open. "Told you, Repo Room." He smirked. Shilo followed as Graverobber started down the concrete steps. "You sure you can handle this?" He asked. "I-" Her voice cracked. "I'm sure," she mumbled. He nodded and stepped through the threshold. Shilo gasped at the sight before her, the mobile of repossession tools, the shower room, and the stench of death that burned her nostrils . Her knees gave way and she collapsed. "Shilo?" Graverobber asked. She looked at the stood up surgery table in the corner and could only imagine what kind of horrors her father preformed on it. "Shi-" "Please- Just don't touch me." She mumbled. "Are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." The smell of old, rotting blood and flesh had died down but her imagination was still flaring. "Are you sure?" Graverobber asked. She shook her head, she needed to get out of there, fast. "Can you walk? Stand?" He asked. He was concerned, she knew that, but why she didn't have a clue as to why. "I don't think so," She drew in a shaky breath. She felt his arms underneath her. She curled next to his chest, coughing what was left of the rotten smell out of her lungs. He set the girl on the couch and closed the door. He went into the kitchen to find a rag. He dabbed Shilo's head, trying to calm her down. "Why are you doing this?" She stammered. He shushed her and told her to get some sleep.

Making sure Shilo was asleep before he did anything drastic. Graverobber made his way upstairs as quietly as he could. Going to take a shower, just as Shilo had promised. Feeling the warm water run down his back, washing all the disgustingness from him.

After his shower, Graverobber went into the guest room to find a new set of clothes on the freshly made bed. "Shilo." He smirked. He tugged the black jeans on and looked at the white crew neck tee she left for him. He tossed the crew neck aside and stepped out into the hall. "Um, I thought I left a shirt on the bed," Shilo said. She blushed as her eyes caught a glimpse of his perfectly muscular chest. "Not my style, sorry. Why? Want me to cover up?" He smirked at her innocence and how she tried to hide her little glimpses. "If you wan-" He held up his hand and went to retrieve the shirt. He pulled it over his head and went back out to find Shilo in her room pulling a white, lacy nightgown over her torso. Why she left her door open was beyond him. She saw him look and turned a bright scarlet. "Sorry." He mumbled. "You have nothing to be sorry about, it was my fault. I left the door open." She admitted. "Now seeing as to it's about three o'clock in the morning what do you want for breakfast?" She asked. "Just toast would be fine." He said. "Anything on it?" She asked. "Butter. I mean who eats plain toast." He asked. "My father used to, sometimes." She admitted. He gave her a look that asked her if she was serious. She nodded and continued downstairs. In the kitchen he sat on the island while she went to work on making their breakfast. "So what did you do when you weren't sneaking outside?" He asked. "I was usually in my room, being poisoned by my father." She retorted. "Bitter feelings there, Shi?" He asked. "I'm supposed to be all sunshine, unicorns, and fucking butterflies am I?" She snapped. "No bu-" "I don't care! My father poisoned me, ripped me out of my mother's stomach, killed thousands of people, and lied to me from the very beginning! I've never experienced the outside world. I've never been touched, kissed, let alone talked to! I have a reason to have bitter feelings! Damn it!" She screamed. She looked at the huge gash on her hand from where she grasped the butter knife too hard. "You okay?" He jumped off the island and gripped her hand. "I'm fine, really. It's just a cut. Nothing I can't handle." She yanked her hand back. "That's not just a cut Shilo! That's a fucking gash!" He yelled at her. He grabbed a paper towel and wet it cleaning the wound. "I'm fine! Really! I can take care of it! I really can! Let me go Dad!" She gasped, and covered her mouth. She yanked her hand away and ran to cover her hand.

_**Hey, there's this awesome button, it says review. Why not click it? See what happens. Candy gumdrops will fall from the sky!**_


	3. The Voice Behind the Voice

I own nothing, thank you for asking though. I am really into writing now! I'll probably finish this whole fanfic in one night! I'm so on a role here nobody can stop me now! Read and Review. Very intimate make out session in a bathroom people! If you don't want to read it, skip to the next chapter.

Graverobber stood there at the end of the stairs, reliving it over and over again. Shilo, the young woman who was ten years younger than him, but he had fallen for as soon as he laid eyes on her that first time in the graveyard, had called him 'Dad'. He laughed at the tiny poke at his heart. He shook it off and slapped himself. "Damn it man, your a graverobber, not supposed to show emotion!" He scolded himself. _'Yes, that's true, but you like her. Isn't that enough? You are a graverobber, not supposed to let anyone in, but you let Allison in.' _His head rang. "Then she went back to her precious Luigi." He reminded himself. _'Yes but you didn't forget her did you? Give the poor girl a break, she just lost her mother and her god father. Scratch that, both god fathers!' _" Yeah so did Shilo." He hissed. '_May I remind you about Isabella?' _"She doesn't belong in this conversation," He snapped. _'Look, you can let people in! You psycho, might I remind you that the Repo Man is dead?' _"Yeah I know but still, he had an apprentice," _'Allison? She wouldn't hurt family, even if it meant losing Luigi. You idiot, she promised you that!' _"She can break that promise just as easily," He retorted. _'YOU DON'T GET IT! YOU ARE COMPLETELY MISSING THE POINT HERE! YOU HAVE TO LET PEOPLE IN! IT'S HEALTHY!' _He winced as the screaming started giving him a headache. _'Yeah, you feel that? It hurts doesn't it? GOOD! Maybe I'll get some actual brain in here, not this blob of curled up nerves! God it gets so lonely in here!' _"Look I can take a gun to my head just as quickly as you can shut up." He smirked. _'Then you'd be killing yourself you idiot! Think before you act! Do you even have an actual brain on storage?' _"I never knew my mind was so cruel." He laughed. _'Yeah! I can be so much crueler than this. You just have to anger me further. Keep fighting emotion I will make you jump off a cliff and have Allison come collect your brain and maybe I'll get put into a smarter body!' _"Wow...Harsh," _'Just shut up and stop standing here like an idiot! Go after her,' _"Like hell, I'd blow my brains out before that ever happens." _'BE MY GUEST! KILL ME PLEASE!' _He felt something in his ear as the voice started fading.

He shook his head and the tiny microphone was shot onto the first step. "THANK GOD! TAKLING TO YOU IS A NIGHTMARE!" He recognized the voice. "Allison?" "No fucking shit Sherlock." It screamed. "I was wondering when you'd finally figure it out." Her voice rang. "Well, where are you?" He asked. "He heard the door open and turned to see nothing . "Behind you." She whispered into his ear. "What the hell?" He turned and came face to face with the black haired beauty."How-What-Why... Huh?" He stuttered. "How: By my car, What: to shut you up and check in on my cousin, Why: To check up on you and my cousin. And I'm sorry I can't answer the huh part, mainly 'cause I don't get it." She smiled. She took out a cigarette and lit it. It was then that it hit him that she was in her Gentern uniform, except her mask giving him a full few of her eyes. "So where is she?" She asked. "Umm... Upstairs I think." He stuttered. She stood up and picked up her mask and started up the stairs. "Oh and, if you don't stop staring, I'll be forced to tell Luigi." She smirked. "You are one cruel girl." He smirked back. "I know." She reached the top and he heard Shilo scream, and ran. "Shilo-" He stopped to find Shilo's arms around Allison's neck, hugging her. "It's okay Graves, it's just Ali," Shilo smiled. "Yeah Gabriel, calm down." "Gabriel?" Shilo looked confused. "His real name is Gabriel Rogers. Not Graverobber." Allison smiled. "Really? How do you know?" Shilo asked her cousin. She hesitated, there where two ways she could look at this, being a bitch and telling her the truth harshly, or letting her know gently. "We dated." Graverobber spoke before Allison could decide. Allison's head snapped toward him and gave him a look of pure hatred. Shilo backed out of her cousin's arms and into her room. "YOU BITCH!" Shilo screamed. "Shi wai-" The door slammed in Allison's face. She turned to Gabriel and started marching toward him. "Ali wait," He pleaded. "You're dead," She mumbled. She grasped his neck and forced him up the wall. "I swear I will fucking kill you!" He could hear the venom in her words as she spat them. He struggled to nod and she dropped him. He pinned her to the wall with one quick movement. "But then where would you be?" He smirked. "Not addicted, that's for sure!" She spat. Her watch-phone beeped and she smiled. "Hi babe." She greeted. "Ali, where the fuck are you? I waited for you at the surgery but you weren't there. What the fuck are you doing?" He heard Luigi ask. "Oh I'm-" She started. He put his hand over her mouth and smiled. "Ali? Ali? Can you hear me?" He heard Luigi say. "She's busy..." Graverobber whispered into the watch. Ali looked worried when she heard the phone hang up. He uncovered her mouth and let her down. She opened a drawer in the nearby table and pulled out the knife her uncle kept handy. The door burst open and a pissed looking Luigi stepped through. Allison flung herself forward and held the knife to Graverobber's throat. "STOP!" Shilo screamed. Ali looked back and let him down. He stood up and smiled at Ali. "Just wait 'til next time, when my cousin's not around to save you. Gabriel Rogers I will kill you. One way or another." Ali screamed as Luigi grabbed her shoulders. He pulled her back and out the door. "I will kill you! Just you wait!" Allison screamed before she was forced down in the car.

"I wanted to apologize." Shilo sighed. "For setting you guys off." She turned her face to the floor. He tilted her chin up toward his face. "Look at me. It's fine." He said. She leaned up and rested her forehead against his. "I know but I can't help but feel guilty," Her voice trailed off. She got lost in the dark pools of his eyes. Her hands started playing with the hem of her flimsy nightgown. He grabbed her hands and held them in his. She leaned in closer, dying for contact. She broke the distance and kissed him with all the passion she held since the day they met. He wrapped his arms around her waist as their tongues fought for control. She started playing with the hem of his shirt. He groaned and tore it over his head, breaking the kiss for a moment. "You sure you want to do this Kid?" He asked. "I'm sure. Don't call me kid!" She said, pulling him back to her. "Because I have to warn you once I start I won't be able to stop." He warned. She pulled him back to her and kissed him again. She ran her hands up his chest, gripping his shoulders. He picked her up and set her on the counter top. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. He ran his hands up and down her back trying to find a place to rest them. He settled for the arch, crushing her to him with everything he had. It wasn't just lust that drove them, it was pure passion, not some one night stand, a commitment. He lifted her nightgown over her head, wrapping his arms around her newly exposed waist. She clung to him with every fiber in her being, needing the contact, needing to feel him. His hands found the clasp if the lacy black bra and started to unclasp it. "Wait." She said. She panicked, she wasn't ready to go all the way, not yet. His hands found their way back to her face, tilting her chin up to look at him. "I-" He shushed her. "You're not ready. The last thing I want to do is to make you do something you don't want to do." He whispered. She smiled nervously and he leaned down and pecked her lips. "Can we just go to bed? I'm exhausted." She stated. He picked her up,bridal style, and carried her to the bed. He laid her down on the pillows, gently, and climbed in next to her. She curled next to him and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

_**Hey ya! Wow! Okay I know, I know. Hey, there's this cool button that says Review. Why not click it? Couldn't hurt. Unless you think the Repo Man is going to kill you too. **_


End file.
